


Kindred Spirits

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is unexpectedly supportive when Lin's relationship with Tenzin ends.  (Comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lizbee/media/kindredspirits_zpsplhlsfux.png.html)

Frame 1: Lin stands on a balcony, looking pensive. 

Frame 2: Mai approaches.

Mai: "Lin."

Lin: "Mai."

Frame 3: 

Mai: "I was sorry to hear about you and Tenzin. Would you like to talk about it?"

Lin: "No."

Frame 4: A small smile on Mai's face.

Mai: "Good."

[beat]

Mai: "I have a spare set of throwing knives, if you'd prefer."

Frame 5: Mai and Lin smile at each other.


End file.
